Tigers Eye's First Date
by Veemon2000
Summary: Tigers Eye falls in love with one of his victims to try and snatch Pegasus. What will become of him?


TIGER EYE'S FIRST DATE Special#1  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you hear?" "Oh yes, Tigers Eye failed again," "Yes, I heard the news too,"  
"He stinks, he should just leave the work to the one and only Hawks Eye," "No way,   
just choose Fish Eye," The Dead Moon Circus danced and throttled about the failure  
of Tigers Eye. "Enough of this stupid talk now!" cried Tigers Eye. Fish Eye stared at  
him. "Oh lighten up Tigers Eye! You know you failed and that's all that counts.Hmm  
Hmm Hmm, just in case you need help you should call me!" Fish Eye said. Tigers Eye   
got even more angrier. "Oh Shut-Up you stupid person. Some friend you are!" he said.  
Fish Eye just stared as he took another sip from his goblet. Hawks Eye appeared and  
took a glass himself. "Tigers Eye, I heard about your embarrasing failure with the Sailor  
Scouts today. I can't believe you failed again," Hawks Eye said. Just then, a monster  
appeared. "Tigers Eye, I am here," it said. Tigers Eye grinned. "Ahh yes, Kuridoku. I   
have been waiting for you. So you think you are able to destroy the Sailor Scouts?" he  
asked. Kuridoku smiled and evil grinn. "Yes master, I am glad to help you in all the ways  
I can," it said. Fish Eye butted in. "So Tigers Eye, you think you'll be able to find the  
Golden Horn this time in a dream?" asked Fish Eye. Tigers Eye nodded. "I have cooked  
up an excellent plan that will insure the Sailor Scouts to not get in my way," he said.   
"You said that the last time Tigers Eye. What makes you think it will work this time?"  
asked Hawks Eye. "You'll see Hawks Eye! I will be able to locate Pegasus this time, in  
a dream of a young girl," he said. Just then, the whole circus grew silent. "Silence you  
all!" Zurconia cried. "Amazon Trio, are you there?" he asked. Tigers Eye, Fish Eye, and  
Hawks Eye appeared in a blaze of light. "Zirconia, we awate your instructions," they said  
bowing. "Alright Amazon Trio, I want you to find Pegasus this time. Our queen is no  
longer patient," he said. "You mean Queen Nefherina? Yes master, at once," Tigers Eye  
said. Zirconia snapped his fingers and a dark crystal appeared. "Who shall be the one to  
go today?" he asked. Tigers Eye stepped up but Fish Eye pulled him back. "I will do it  
Master Zirconia," Fish Eye said. Zirconia handed him the dark crystal. "Fish Eye, that  
crystal has powers that can seek out the one with the most purest and loveliest dreams.  
I want you to go now!" he said. "Yes Zirconia, at once," he said. Fish Eye teleported   
and so did Zirconia. Hawks Eye laughed. " Well Tigers Eye, I guess you can kiss   
your special plan with Kuridoku good-bye," he said. "Why you!...," he managed to say  
just before Hawks Eye teloported. "Those two idiots, why did they have to do that to   
me!" he asked to himself. Kuridoku walked twoards him. 'Master, will you be okay?"   
she asked. Tigers Eye glared at her with boiling eyes. "I'll show them who will be the  
one to get the Golden Horn!" he exclaimed. He teloported away in a rush, leaveing a mess  
in the circus floor. "Oh Tigers Eye, when will he ever learn?" Kuridoku asked to herself  
before dissapearing too. Nearby, Zirconia was watching him. "Tigers Eye seems to be a   
bit mad at the others my queen," he said. Nefherina looked back. "Well we all can't be   
perfect you know. Zirconia, bring me more make-up. I need to look beautiful before I   
take over the planet!" she cried while laughing evily.  
  
Meanwhile at the Dead Moon Circus bar, sat Fish Eye and Hawks Eye. "Oh  
Hawks Eye, I never knew I would ever get this chance to make Tigers Eye jealous! This  
is perfect. Once I capture Pegusus, I will be able to be the top one of the Amazon Trio  
hall of fame!" he exclaimed. Hawks Eye took another sip of wine. "Don't hog all the  
credit Fish Eye, give some to me!" he cried. Tigers Eye was next to the bar spying in  
them. "Well Fish Eye, have you chosen a victim yet?" he asked. "Oh yes Hawks Eye,  
this is just perfect for a victim," he cried. Hawks Eye stared. "Why don't you choose  
someone more special like this young woman," he asked holding up a photograph of   
Amy's mother. "Nah, I like this one better Hawks Eye, c'mon, it's my mission to get  
the Golden Horn from Pegasus," he said. "Fine with me, but next time, maybe choose  
a better person," he said. Tigers Eye took a step closer to them. "Well Fish Eye, you  
better get going or Zirconia will be mad," he said. Fish Eye took another sip just before  
dissapearing. "Well, I guess those lessons with Zirconia finnaly paid off, he said. "That  
stupid Fish Eye, I wish I could just take over his mission without makeing him notice,"  
he said. Hawks Eye heard him say that. "Tigers Eye, are you there?" he asked. There  
was a pause of silent. "Well Tigers Eye, I can see you need a temper adjustment  
because you wanted to find the golden horn. You should know better than to disobey  
Master Zirconia. Come out of there Tigers Eye, I know you're there," Hawks Eye said.  
Tigers Eye quickly teloported away from the bar. Hawks Eye smiled. "Well, I guess  
Tigers Eye is just to afarid to be beaten by Fish Eye!" he exclaimed. Meanwhile at the  
Dead Moon Circus stage arena, Tigers Eye was there making arguements with Zirconia.  
"Oh c'mon Master Zirconia, I want to be able to help you find the Golden Horn too,"  
he said. Zirconia just backed away. "You have tried Tigers Eye, but you never succed  
in getting what we want," he said. Tigers Eye made another angry look at Zirconia.   
"Please master Zirconia, give me another chance," he cried while begging. "Enough  
Tigers Eye, now get away from me," he said. He dissapered into thin air. "Darn it,  
I guess I'll have to do it without his permission. Kuridoku, are you there?" he asked.  
Kuridoku appeared in a flash of light. "Yes master, what is wrong?" she asked. "I have  
a mission for you now," he said. Kuridoku laughed in excitement. "Thank you Tigers  
Eye," she said just before going away. "Fish Eye will never be ablt to find it now, I'm   
going to be the one to find the Golden Horn," he said while dissapearing.  
  
Serena walked down the hall way of her school. "Oh dear, I don't think I'm  
able to find the curry I need for Rini's cooking class," she said. Serena thought about  
the last time she had cook curry for Rini and her class party abouit cooking curry.   
"Delicious Serena, could you make this every night?" Rini asked. That was one of  
the times where Rini was actualy nice to her. Serena kept walking when she bumped  
into Amy. "Oh hi Amy, what are you doing here?" Serena asked. "No time to excplain   
Serena, I'm going to get some things for my cmputer class," she said. Serena looked   
back as she saw Amy running into a computer store. "Amy sure loves to study,"   
Serena said. She walked downtown where she found a store that sould lots of curry.   
"Yes, I found it," she cried. She walked into the store where she bumped into Amy's  
mother. "Oh hello Mrs. Mizuno, how are you today?" she asked. Amy's mother   
looked back and saw Serena. "I'm fine Serena," she said. Serena looked at the   
grocery's she bought. It was filled with vegetables. "How come you got all those   
vegetables?" Serena asked. "Oh silly, it's almost Childrens Day, remember?" she   
asked. Serena's heart began to pound. "Oh my god! Childrens Day, when is it?"   
she asked. "Oh, it's today," she said. Serena was filled with joy. She knew that  
the festival contained many food to eat. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed. Amy's  
mother smiled. "Yes I know, Amy can't wait either, she is so excited to help out  
there. She is rather busy lately though, but she will make it," Amy's mother said.  
Mrs. Mizuno left the store with the vegetables. "Wow, Amy sure has a great   
mother," Serena said. "Hey maybe I can get some food for mom to cook for me at   
the festival," she cried while getting all kinds of food into her cart. She had alot of  
things, but she wasn't sure if she had enough money. She looked into her pocket   
and found seventeen dollars. "I guess I can only get the curry and the roast beef,"  
she said while putting all the stuff back where she found them. She went to the   
smallest line where she could see Lizzie in the front. "Hey Lizzie," she cried.   
"Huh? Oh hi Serena," she said. "Alright next," the clerk said. Lizzie putted her  
grcerys onto the table and took out her wallet. "So Serena, are you going to go   
to the Childrens Festival?" Lizzie asked. Serena nodded and took her grocerys  
and putted them onto the table. "Well, I better be going," she said taking the   
stuff. "Oh well," Serena said giving the clerk her money.  
  
"Alright, time to find my victim," Fish Eye said while searching for  
him. "His eyes are so beautiful so he must have a beautiful dream," he said   
looking at the photo. It was a photograph of Greg! He used to be Amy's boy  
friend and he always will be. "He looks so calm and fragile so he must be an  
easy target," Fish Eye said to himself. He walked through the park where he  
saw Tigers Eye disguised. "Tigers Eye, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
Tigers Eye looked back and grinned. "Well Fish Eye, I can see your mission   
is going well so far," he said. "But unfortunately, Zirconia has given me the   
oppurtunity to find the Golden Horn," Tigers Eye said. "You're lying Tigers  
Eye, I was chosen to be the one to find Pegasus so back off," Fish Eye said.   
Tigers Eye took out his whip and whipped Fish Eye to the gound. "Shut-Up  
Fish Eye, I want to know what your plan is our it's no more chocolate rice balls  
for the rest of the week," he cried. "Oh c'mon Tigers Eye, we're suppose to be   
friends, remember?" Fish Eye asked. Tigers Eye thought for a moment. "Yeah   
you're right, we are suppose to be buds," he said. Tigers Eye helped Fish Eye  
up but then he took away the dark crystal. "Sorry,... friend," he cried while  
blasting Fish Eye away into the circus tent. "Now I'll be able to find the Golden  
Horn without the problem of Fish Eye," he said. Suddenly Hawks Eye appeared.  
"Well, well, well, Tigers Eye just blasted away Fish Eye," he said. "Silence you  
freak, I'm trying to find the Golden Horn," he said. Hawks Eye stepped in front of   
Tigers Eye. "Well Tigers Eye, I don't think that Zirconia wil be happy about what   
you did with Fish Eye," Hawks Eye said. He snapped his fingers and then Fish  
Eye appeared again. "Alright Tigers Eye, I'll make a deal with you. You can have   
this mission only if you do snack duty for five weeks," Fish Eye said. "Fine then,"  
Tiger Eye said while shakeing Fish Eye's hand. The two teloported away again.   
"Now, who is going to be the lucky one today?" he asked to himself. He looked  
at a photograph of a young woman. "Yes, she is perfect for me, ow all I have to   
do is find this lovely mistress," he said looking at a photograph of Miya.  
  
"I'm home," cried Serena as she barged into the house. No one was in  
the house when she came in. "Mom, Dad, Sammy, Rini?" she screamed. She  
looked into the kitchen where she found a note. "Dear Serena, We are going to  
the Children's Festival for the elebration of Rini, hope to see you there. Love,  
your mother?" Serena read. "Man! They didn't wait for me to go with them to  
the Childrens Festival, how rude of them," she said. She put down her grocerys   
and looked at the clock. It was 6:23 in the night. "Oh No! The festival has already  
started, and I'm not there," she screamed while rushing out of the house. While  
she was running, she bumped into Raye. "Watch it Serena, or your going to get hurt,"  
she screamed. "Raye, where's the festival located?" Serena asked. "Oh the Childrens  
Festival, why don't you come with me, I'm helping out again and Miya is there to,"  
she said. "Miya the drumer?" Serena asked. "Yep, she is going to perform again,"   
Raye said. "Wow, Miya is performing again, she's fantastic," Serena said. Raye  
took Serena's hand and dragged her off. "C'mon Serena, we don't want to be late,"   
she said. Serena agreed and they both trotted off. When they got there, they saw   
many people there. Serena noticed Lita, Mina, and Amy there. "Hey guys, oh man,  
you guys are all wearing kimonos," she cried looking very left out. "Don't worry  
Serena, here, my mom gave me this," Lita said while laughing. She held up a long  
silky pink kimono. "Your mom said that to give you this just in...," "Thanks Bye!"   
"Wait Serena, oh well," Lita said. The gang trotted off with Raye. "So Raye, is Miya  
going to perform again?" Amy asked. "Yeah, she said that she was honer to be the   
performer of their interest," Raye said. "So Raye, do we have any jobs?" asked  
Mina. "Well Mina, there's always the goldfish scoop," she said. "No way! I'm   
not going through that again," Mina said. "I'll do it Raye," Amy said. "Me too,"   
Lita said. "Well Mina, I'm going to be working there too," Raye said. Mina  
shrugged. "Oh fine, I guess that I'll help out with you guys," she said. Then  
Serena came raceing by. "I'm back," she said proudly. "So Serena, you want to  
work at the gold...," Raye said. "No way Raye! I'm not going to be knocking on a  
goldfish gong all night!" she screamed. "Hello Serena, I gues you got my request,"   
someone said. "Oh, hi Mom," she said. She looked down and saw Rini and Sammy.  
Rini was wearing a kimono also. Sammy was wearing a traditional boy kimono.   
"Hey Serena, guess what, I just won a new crystal gem," she said holding up two  
gems. "How many did you win Serena?" she asked. "Uh...none," she said. Rini  
laughed. "Well, I'm going to go to the dunk booth" Rini said walking away. "See'ya  
Meatball head," Sammy said. "Uhh.. you...," Serena grunnted. "Well Serena, take   
care now," her Mom said. "Yeah see'ya," Serena said. "We better get to work now  
guys," Amy said. They all nodded and went twoards the booth with gold fishes.  
  
"Yes, there she is," Tigers Eye said pointing at Miya. Tigers Eye was  
now wearing a womans version of a kimono. "Yes, that's her, now to charm her   
so I could get her dream," he said while walking to Miya. Miya was talking to  
Raye. "So Miya, are you ready?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," Miya said.  
As Raye walked away Tigers Eye stepped in. "Excuse me miss, are you Miya  
the drumer?" he asked. "Yes," she said looking back and seeing Tigers Eye. "Hi,   
my name is Tommy Jukido, I can see that you are very lovely my miss," he said.  
Miya started to blush. "Well,... thank you," she said. Just then Tigers Eye thought  
of something. "Boy, she is kind of pretty," he said to himself. Just then he knocked  
himself out of it. "What am I saying, she is just a young woman, I want her dream!  
But she is kind of cute," he said. "Wha..?" Miya said looking at Tigers Eye blushing   
a little. "Oh nothing," he said. "You seem to be sad about something," he said. "Well,  
I'm just nervous about my performance, I've been feeling very bad things in my head,"  
she said. "Maybe you're just sad that you're not that confident and you wish you  
had more courage," he said. He reached for her hand. "Just think possitive things, I'm  
sure you'll be able to be great up on that stage," he said. "Thank you Tommy," she  
said blushing a little bit more. "Why am I being so nice to this girl?" he thought to  
himself. Miya was blushing a lot more now. "Thanks for all the encouragement,"  
Miya said while leaving. "Wait, before you go...," he said. Miya looked back. "Yes?"   
she asked. Tigers Eye began to reach for his whip when he suddenly turned back at it.  
"Good luck," he said. "Hmmm...," she said just before running off to the stage. Tigers  
Eye slammed his fist onto the wall of the concrete. He slammed it so hard that the wall   
began to make cracks. "Man, I had a chance to get her dream but why not," he cried to   
himself. He ran twoards the place where Miya went. 'No way, I must get that dream   
mirror or Zirconia will make me into a split pancake' he thought to himself. He ran all   
the way to the stage and stopped. "There she is," he cried while looking up the balcony   
he was in. He saw Miya on stage and was ready to beat the drums. "Now ladies and  
gentalman, it's time for our main show we all gathered here today, Miya!" Raye screamed.  
Raye handed the microphone to Miya. "Thank you everyone, I had a lot of  
encouragement by a person named Tommy Jukido," she said. Tigers Eye began to blush  
a lot more now. 'What is wrong with me?! I am after dreams not romance," he cried. He  
watched Miya begin to beat the drums. "I have to get out of here," he screamed, but then  
he stopped. "I guess I can stay a little longer," he said. "What is wrong with me? Do I love  
this young lady?" he said to himself as Miya finished her performance.  
  
When everyone was leaving, Raye bumped into Miya. "That was terrific  
Miya, you are a major pro at this," she said. "Well, I guess you can say that I did need   
friends to help me perform," she said smileing. As Raye was walking away, Tigers Eye   
passed her. She suddenly stopped. "What is this? I feel a strange force when that guy   
passed me. Some kind of nergetive energy barrier of some sort," she said. She looked back   
and saw Miya holding the guy's hands. "That was terrific Miya, you are an excelllent   
drumer," Tigers Eye said. "Well, it was all thanks to you," she said. Just then, Tigers   
Eye said something he never thought he would say in his life. "Would you um, like to   
um, go get a, milk shake or something?" he asked. Miya blushed even more now. "Well,   
I guess it's okay," she said while walking away with Tigers Eye. "I better watch them,   
that guy seems to have a negetive energy forcefield around him," she said to herself. She   
took out her communicator and turned it on. "Hey guys, are you there?" she asked. An   
image of Serena came into view. "Serena, I have to go somewhere right now, tell the other  
girls I'm going to find out where Miya is going with this guy. I sense some evil sround   
him," she said. Just then Serena shrugged and moaned. "Oh Raye, you said you were   
going to take my place!" Serena cried while holding up a big fish gong. "Raye, we're all   
out of fishes, we need more," she said. "Just look in the tank next to the freezer," Raye   
said while turning off the communicator. "Raye, Raye, Ray...," Serena cried just before  
it was turned off. Raye took her communicator back into her pocket and ran twoards the   
direction where Tigers Eye and Miya went. She ran through the city with her slippers on   
as she saw them both go into a café. "Hey look, it's Miya the drumer guys," someone   
yelled. "A table for two?" someone asked. "Yes, please," Miya said looking at Tigers  
Eye. They both sat near the window with an excellent view of the city. "Thanks for  
comeing with me to here Miya, I know you do have a busy scheldule," Tigers Eye said.   
"It was worth it Tommy," she said. "You helped me gain confidence in myself," she said.   
Raye went inside and got a table next to Miya's. A waiter came through with a pot of coffee.  
"Coffee miss?" the waiter asked to Raye. "No thank you, but thanks anyway," she said. He  
moved on to Miya's table. "We would like to have two chocolate milk shakes please," Tigers  
Eye said. The waiter took their menus and headed back into the kitchen. "So Miya, why   
don't you tell me more about yourself?" Tigers Eye asked.   
  
"Well, you know I am a drumer and all that. One thing I can tell you is that  
I think I have beautiful dreams. One time I dreamed that I was rideing on this horse   
over the rainbow," she said. Tigers Eye nearly coughed. 'Pegasus, is he in this woman?'  
he thought to himself. The waiter came out with the two chocolate milk shakes. Tigers   
Eye quickly grabbed one and began to drink. "So Miya, could you describe your dream   
to me?" he asked. A waiter came through Raye's table. "Miss, would you like something   
to eat now?" he asked. Raye thought for a moment. "Just give me a slice of chocolate   
cake and some coco," she said. "Yes, at once," he said. "Well Tommy, my dream was   
when this horse with beautiful wings appeared. He had this wonderful golden horn and   
was very agile," she said. Tigers Eye quickly swallowed his milk shake before it got out   
of his mouth. 'I can't believe it, this girl does have Pegasus in her dreams!' he thought.   
"Pegasus," he mumbled. "What was that?" Miya asked as she sipped up the rest of her   
milk shake. "Oh nothing," he said. Miya and Tigers Eye got up and Tigers Eye said that  
he would pay. He didn't have any money and neither did Miya but he secretly used his   
magic to create a twenty dollar bill. "Here," he said to the waiter. "Keep the change," Miya  
and Tigers Eye both walked out with out noticeing Raye at all. She was still eating her cake   
and drinking her coco. "Hey this is pretty good," she said to herself as she finished the last  
bit of cake and siped the last drip of coco. She got up and putted a ten dollar bill onto the   
table. Raye quickly ran out of the café as he heard the waiter screaming. "You still owe me  
thirty two cents young lady," he screamed but Raye didn't hear. She ran twoards Miya and  
Tigers Eye. "Man, somehow I feel the negetive energys slipping away from that guy. Who is  
he?" she asked to herself. She saw Miya and Tigers Eye walk into the night park. "Thank   
you for the lovely time with you Tommy. I can see that you are a very kind person to let   
them keep the change," Miya said. Tigers Eye smiled but a glare then came across his face.  
"No, thank you for giveing me the pleasure of haveing this time with you," he said. Raye  
finnaly caught up and saw Miya holding hands with Tigers Eye. "I wonder if Miya is in  
love," she thought to herself. She could see Miya's eyes glimmer in the night. They both   
continued to walk through the park when they both found a lake with crystal clear water.   
"Isn't this romantic Tommy?" Miya asked. Tigers Eye blushed more than ever now. Just  
then, Fish Eye and Hawks Eye appeared near him but Tigers Eye did not notice them.  
  
"What is Tigers Eye doing?" Fish Eye asked as he saw Tigers Eye hold hands   
with Miya. "It looks like to me that Tigers Eye is forgetting his mission to get the golden   
horn," Hawks Eye said. "I knew we should have never trusted Tigers Eye to carry our  
my mission, but the chocolate rice balls are good. Do you think that Tigers Eye is in love, I  
kind of could tell by the way he is smileing," Fish Eye said. "I'm not sure Fish Eye, he   
might," Hawks Eye said. They both reappeared in a place where Tigers Eye could see  
them but miya couldn't. She was gazeing down the lake. 'Oh no! Fish Eye and Hawks Eye  
are here' he thought to himself as he saw Fish Eye shake his head. The two dissapeared  
again laughing. "I must do it," he screamed while slamming his fist onto a tree trunk.   
"What is wrong To,..mmy...," Miya cried as he wipped her to the ground. "Be quiet   
young lady, my name is not Tommy!" Tigers Eye cried as the circus cloth appeared  
and hidded Tigers Eye. "My name is Tigers Eye and I am here to take a look into your   
dreams," he cried. "My dreams?" she asked. "Oh no! the enemy," Raye cried. "I have to  
contact the other girls," she cried as she reached for her communicator. "ONE!" A   
mysterious bard appeared and slammed Miya. "TWO!" chains appeared and captured   
Miya so she could not escape. "What are you doing?" she screamed. "THREE!" "Ahhh,   
No, Ahh!" Miya cried as her dream mirror appeared. "Yes, I have to do this Miya," he  
said. Miya had already fainted. Tigers Eye gave her a small kiss in the cheeks and   
resumed to his mission. "Now, to see if he is hideing in there," he cried. "Serena, get   
over to the night park, something evil is here!" Raye cried. "Got it! C'mon girls," she  
screamed as she turned off her communicator. "Mercury, Star Power!" "Jupiter, Star  
Power!" "Venus, Star Power," Amy, Lita, and Mina called out their powers and they  
transformed into the Sailor soldiers. "Moon, Cosmic Dream Action!" Serena cried. A   
tiara appeared and she transformed into Super Sailor Moon. They all ran out of the   
booth and Rini saw them. "Huh?... Wait for me meat ball head!" she cried. She  
transformed into Super Sailor MiniMoon.   
  
"Oh yeah, Mars, Star Power!" Raye yelled. High heels appeared and she  
transformed into Sailor Mars. She ran twoards Tigers Eye who was just about to put  
his head into the mirror. "Alright, time to see if he's hideing in there," he said. "Mars,  
Fire Ignite!" "What is this?" Tigers Eye yelled as he saw a fire ball aiming twoards him.  
He took out his wip and slammed the fire ball away. "Oh man! Not the Sailor Scouts   
again. Don't they ever get a break to see a movie sor something?" he asked to himself.   
"Stop it creep!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Oh no! Not the speech again, come out Kuridoku!"  
he yelled. An image of their circus symbol appeared and smoke came out.  
"Kurikuridodokuku," it cried. "I'm glad to finnaly help you master," it cried. "Now go  
Kuridoku! Exterminate these brats," he cried. Kuridoku took out a swoard from its  
mouth and began to jab it. "Watch out!" "Oh no!" "Stop it!" "What in the world?"   
"That's it, Venus, Cresent Beam!" A beam of light appeared and smashed the swoard  
down to the floor. "Is that the best you can do?" it asked. She went down its mouth   
again and brought out a cannon ball with a timer. She pressed a few buttons and slammed  
the bomb to Sailor Moon. "Woah!" she cried throwing the bomb twoards Tigers Eye.   
"What?!" he cried as he blasted back and made a mess with the Sailor Soldiers. "Now to  
see," he said. He went into the dream mirror. "No! Ahh! Stop! Ahh!" miya cried as he  
kept searching in her dreams. He came out very angryly. "What, there's in sign of Pegasus!"  
he screamed. "Kuridoku, eliminate these pests," he cried. "Sure master!" she cried. He went  
down her mouth but a rose struck her mouth and she fell to the ground. "Tuxedo Mask!"   
Sailor MiniMoon cried. "Oh no! Not that cape boy again," Tigers Eye cried. "A cheater  
to a woman is not nice but rude. I am Tuxedo Mask and I will not let you hurt the dreams   
of this young woman," he said. Kuridoku reached down and grabbed a small tube with   
poison in it. "Time to get you all washed up kape boy!" Tuxedo Mask threw another   
rose that srrucked the tube and letted the poison seep into herself. "Do your thing Sailors!"   
he cried.  
  
"Please Pegasus, Miya's dream is in bad danger. Crystal, Twinkal, Bell!" Sailor  
MiniMoon cried. In a blaze of light, Pegasus appeared and gave Serena's Rainbow Sceptre  
power. She twirled her kilidescope around and aimed. "Moon, Gorgeous Meditation!"  
she cried. A blaze of light appeared and aimed at the monster. "My new power is... huh?"  
she cried. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Kurido...," she cried just before dissapearing. "Man! What   
a waste of time, so long Miya," he cried just before dissapearing. The board and the   
dream mirror also dissapeared. Miya fell to the ground. "Miya!" Sailor Mars said as   
she de-transformed back. "Huh? Wow, that's the horse in my dream," she said while   
looking at Pegasus. She fainted again as Pegasus flew away. "Thank you Pegasus, you  
always save the day!" Sailor MiniMoon cried. They all transformed back and helped Miya  
up. Meanwhile, in the Dead Moon Circus Bar, sat the Amazon Trio. "Boy, no more drinks  
guys, I can't take another one," Tigers Eye said. "At least Zirconia didn't find out about your  
embarrasing failure. Next time, think before you act Tigers Eye," Fish Eye said. He took   
another sip of wine. "Say Tigers Eye, did you actually like this mission even though you  
failed?" asked Hawks Eye. Tigers Eye blushed a little. "A little, I guess," he said. "You   
liked your victim, didn't you Tigers Eye?" Fish Eye asked. "He's got a point there Tigers   
Eye," Hawks Eye said. "Be quiet," Tigers Eye said just before leaveing the bar. Before he  
left he mumbled "Miya!"  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
